Mission: Getting Doumekikun Drunk!
by Manzuma
Summary: Yuukosan and Mokona have a simple mission: Getting the sombersober Doumekikun drunk. Do they fail or succeed? You decide! Donut


**_Title: Mission: Getting Doumeki-kun Drunk!_**

**_Author: Meh, the impervious Manzuma_**

**_Summary: Yuuko-san and Mokona plot to get Doumeki-kun drunk...sure you've seen him drink, but have we ever seen him drunk? You will soon XD_**

**_Thetys: Aren't you proud?_**

**_Loki: Of what? Your supposed to be working on the other fanfic..._**

**_Sara: Be nice, she probably just has writer's block. -turns to audience- She doesn't she's just in a cheerfull mood_**

**_Thetys: Good girl, you get a cheesecake!_**

**_Sara: YAY!_**

**_Loki: -steals cheesecake-_**

* * *

Mission: Getting Doumeki-kun Drunk!

Yuuko-san, Watanuki, Doumeki, and Mokona were once again having a picnic in the park, the food of course provided by Watanuki. Yuuko-san and Mokona were having a drinking contest, while the two boys watched them wearily. The woman was grinning like what she was: a madwoman, and the small black porkbun like creature was doing the same. With a clink of their glasses, they down the nineth serving and turned to Watanuki with pleading eyes.

"NO!" He said, hiding the bottle(s) behind his back. "If you two drink anymore than you already have, than there is no amout of ekiyabe in the world that can cure your hangovers tommorow morning! And guess who's going to have to deal with your complaining! ME!" He took a quick step back...at least quicker than he should of, and ended up tripping over air and landing on his but in the grass."Ow..." He muttered as he realized what he did.

"Tch, that was your own damn fault for being loud." Doumeki commented, offereing the smaller boy a hand up. The other reluctantly took it and was hoisted up. Brushing his ass off, he glared at Yuuko not letting the two anywhere near the liquor, at which they were looking at longingly. "Your own damn fault!" Echoed the two, giggling happily.

Mokona stopped laughing first and looked at Yuuko for a minute. "Yuuko-san?" The woman stopped too, wipping away a tear from laughing so hard and looked back at the creature. "How come we've never seen Doumeki-kun drunk?" It asked, a confused look on the drunk creature's face.

She looked at the boy, who looked back at her suspiciously. "Y'know my little friend, thats a good question..."An evil grin spread on her face and she beckoned Doumeki to her with a finger. The boy shook his head and started to walk away. "Oh no you don't you silly little boy!" She jumped up and tackled him from under his knees causing the taller boy to fall over. "Quick, Watanuki-kun! Throw me a bottle!"

The boy watched with wide eyes at the develpment, but the curiousity got the better of him. He wondered what Doumeki-kun acted like when he was drunk, so he did as his boss asked. "Um...this won't hurt anyone, will it? We don't know if he's a violent drunk or not..." The comment caused Yuuko to once again crack up.

Doumeki just stared at them with angery eyes. "Don't you dare---" Before he could finish his sentences, the top of the bottle was forced into his mouth and Yuuko had turned it upside down. "Bottoms Up!" She and Mokona said victoriously, with the latter pumping a fish happily.

When the bottle was empty, Yuuko climbed off of Doumeki who stood up slowly, his eyes glazed over and blinking a few times as if a bright light was in his eyes, which was ironic since it was almost dark out. Yuuko giggled once more and ran over to Mokona, picking it up and running in the direction of her shop. "Have lots of fun, you two, okay?" she said over her shoulder, waving her arm at them as she ran backwards for a few feet and dissapeared from sight.

Doumeki stood there for a couple of seconds before turning to Watanuki, a strange look in his fuzzy eyes. The bespecled boy watched him with narrow eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest in a suspicious manner.

A predatorial smile appeared on the taller boy's face and he took a step towards the boy, lifting his face up with a hand at his chin. "You..." He said in a husky voice, and captured the blue eyed boy's lips in his own a slight purr rolling out of his throat as he placed his other hand on the back of Watanuki's neck and began to rub it softly.

Watanuki was too shocked to do anything else, and almost jumped when he felt the other boy's toungue pressing on his lips to ask for enterance and was more surprised than anything else when his lips parted for him. He felt a soft moan of his own escape from his own throat and his arm were drawn to Doumeki's chest, but not to push him away. After a few minutes, they split and Watanuki looked up at him, only to find that Doumeki's eyes were no longer glazed over.

"Well, I must say, that was a pleasant noise coming from you...much better than your excesive whining, at least." He said, a playfull look in his once fuzzy eyes. When Watanuki opened his mouth to do just that, Doumeki took the chance to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around the slim boy's waste and pulling him closer. Removing his lips for a breif moment, he said in Watanuki's ear." It takes a lot more than one bottle of sake for me to get overly wasted."

Watanuki blushed and look up at him once again, this time he wasn't complaining, merely asking a question. "Then why were your eyes glazed over?" The response was a simple grin. "Yuuko-san works in curious ways, it wasn't liquor in the bottle."

"Then what was it?"

"A truth serum (a/n: sp, i know) of sorts. I get the choise to answer one question truthfully, and act on the response and I did." With that he lifted up Watanuki and started carrying him bridal style. "And yes, what I do want is you, but not in the park." He walked to Watanuki's apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**_Sara: -stares at it- Is that seriously all?_**

**_Thetys: your supposed to be the nice one! -cries-_**

**_Loki: I stole her cheesecake and she's in a pissy mood now -grin-_**

**_Thetys: Anyway, comment please readers...I know it sucks but don't be too cruel, ne?_**

****


End file.
